THE REVENGE
by vamptobe.13
Summary: SORRY BUT YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT.. FEED BACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED! thanks.
1. BIRTHDAY TRADITIONS

**I don't own Twilight or any of the charecters. **

**Please give feed back... i want to know what you think and if you like it i will add more to it...if not i might not continue writing this particular story. **

* * *

PROLOGUE

**Bella's POV**

It was a rainy night, not very unusual for the town of Forks where my father and i live. We moved here when i was five, after my mother died in a car accident. I still miss our old hometown of Phoenix, Arizona. I miss the sun most of all. Here there is never sun light and if there is its covered by a constant cloud cover. I guess that you could say i have only dealt with staying here because i would never leave my father alone. He can't cook, or clean, heck i find it amazing that he can dress him self. But, i guess im kinda thakful that he relies on me so much, because if he didn't i wouldn't have any other excuse to stay with him. In fact, I don't think that either one of us would last long if we were alone. It's kind of a fear we have, being alone. Since we have no one but each other.

Today is my Dad's 40th birthday, so I'm at the store buying a cake and some candles because we are going to have a party at our house. Well i say a party, but really its just going to be us and our good friends Billy and Jacob Black.

Billy and my father have known each other since high school, and me and Jacob have been best friends since we were in diapers. Well Jacob has always wanted to be more than friends but i kinda like having a guy for a best friend they aren't as prodding as girls. They don't have to have every detail, they are there when you need to talk but if not then they don't push you, and when you need an oppion they tell you the truth there is no beating around the bush. Plus, im not really that good at "girl talk". I'd much rather be taking risk and living for the moment.

I'm having a really hard time deciding which one Dad would like better, chocoalte cake and chocolate icing or grandma swans recipe for Chocolate Lasagna. Probably the Lasagna i decide. Grandma Swan's Chocolate Lasagna is my Dad's favorite desert, Grandma always cooked it for him on his Birthday.

I grabbed the ingredients and headed home so i could have it ready by the time Charlie, Billy, and Jacob got there. When i got home I ran up to my room changed out of my sweats into something more appropriate for company. Once I got dressed picked up the house and got all the ingredients out of the shopping bags i got Grandma Swans' Cook Book and began to cook the Lasagna.

A few hours later..............

I'm in my room and i hear the door open downstairs. _**Must be Charlie. **_

"Hey dad! Happy Birth...."I yelled only to find Jacob coming up the stairs.

" Well, you've called me alot of things in the time we've known eachother but i'd have to say that would be the first time i've ever been called dad!"Jacob said with a laugh.

_**Man he just gets bigger and better looking every time i see him. **_

" Jake! I'm glad you came! I can't belive that you haven't been sooner!" I say while he pulls me into a bear hug.

" Bells, I just came last weekend! But I'm glad you missed me! I've missed you to!" he says grabbing my hand and leading me back up to my room.

We lay out across my bed and talk about what we've been doing and our plans for the next weekend. Then he reaches over grabs my hand and traces his fingers around the outlines of my palm. We sit like this staring into each others eyes until we here Charlie and Billy pulls up outside. Then we head down stairs to greet them.

_**It feels really nice when im with Jacob, he knows me better than i know myself. The best part is that he doesnt hover. Also he always knows the right things to say and the guy can pretty much talk me into anything. He is the sunshine in this dark and depressing town. When im with him i dont have to fake a laugh or a smile, when im with him i cant help but to smile. We dont think about the past or even the future when we're together we just live in the moment. It's like all my worries just go away when we are together but when he leaves they coming rushing back. **_

" Hey Dad! Happy Birthday!" I say willing myself to escape the constant babbling of my thoughts.

" Yeah, Happy Birthday Charlie." Jake says as if he is distracted by something.

" Thanks. But please dont remind me. I swear i woke up this morning and i had wrinkles everywhere." Dad said with a worried look on his face.

" Well i cant tell that you are a day past 39 Charlie. I dont see any wrinkles." Jake said reassuringly.

"I didnt raise a liar son! Charlie you have had wrinkles on your face since you hit the 30 mark! You'd have to be blind not to see those bags under your eyes! Just face it! Your old!" Billy says laughing so hard he falls out of his wheel chair.

"Dad! You have gotta stop that! Your old to and your gonna break something!" Jacob says trying to heave Billy back into the wheel chair.

After supper Billy and Jacob left, and me and Dad went outside to throw the football like we do every year. I really dont know why we do it every year on his birthday, i guess we just sorta made it a tradition.

"Bells, i know that your getting older and that you are growing kind of fond of Forks, but i think that its time we move on. Now before you say anything, there is something i have to tell you, something that i probably should have told you years ago but i felt that you werent old enough to know about this kind of stuff and i didnt want you to have to worry about it. But... your getting at the age when you will probably want to go your own way soon....but that will be a few years away.....dont you go thinking that just because im telling you this means your moving off before your 20..." Dad says.

"Dad...back on subject please. Just spit it out already!" i say trying to figure out what he would possibly have to tell me that i dont already know.

"Yeah, ok. Im sorry its just....you have to promise that you will not be mad at me, and that you understand that whatever i havent told you has been to protect you." He says with a guilty look on his face.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the shortness of the first chapter but i wanted to leave it as a cliff hanger, to see the response that it got from the readers. Please tell me what you thought of it and as soon as i get at least 3-5 reviews i will continue with the next chapter.....**

**I really have high hopes for this story so plz..... dnt judge it by the end of the first chapter im going to start working on more tomorrow and it will depend on your reviews whether i post anymore on this story or not. so plz feel free to give me plenty of feedback. **

**Thnks for reading. **

**And by the way im sorry that i didnt have a good summary for it....if i did do the summary it would give away the story and i dnt know about you guys but i hate reading sommething when i already know whats about to happen...i like suprises!!! **


	2. THE TRUTH

**Ok so here is the next chapter...its not long but its not too short. Promise that ill upload more as soon as possible. Thanks for your wonderful reviews. **

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARECTERS STEPHENIE MEYER DOES...WHAT A LUCKY WOMAN. **

**ANYWAYS...HERE IT IS ENJOY. **

* * *

"Dad....your really starting to scare me! Just please spit it out!" I say getting more anxious with every word.

" Bells, promise me first!" he says sincerely.

_**Should i really promise him this, i mean whatever he has to tell me seems big and i really dont know how im gonna feel about it....NO! He is all you have left and he said that he was trying to protect you! That has to count for something! People sometimes keep things from you because they think its the right thing to do and they love you, YES! You are going to forgive him! He is all you have left and your all he has left! You cant abandon him because of some little thing he kept from you, he's probably exaggerating about exactly how big it is. I mean what does Charlie know that you don't? Nothing. You have lived with him your whole life and you know him inside out. **_

"Ok, OK! I promise." I say finally giving in and ignoring the constant babble still going on in my head.

" You promise what?...." he says trying to stall.

" DAD! JUST FREAKING SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" I say finally letting my impatience get the best of me.

"ok, ok. You win.....Bells, I lied to you about exactly how your mother died, and you have to know that when i did i was protecting you. Because if they... if you knew about them to, they could track us easier...you weren't old enough to block your thoughts...." he says.

"They? Block my thoughts? Track us? Dad your not making any since at all!" I say trying to piece together the information that he is giving me.

" ok...let me start from the beginning. Bells, there are....other beings in this world...things that you don't know exsist...things that any body else you asked would tell you are not real. Things that....are very dangerous. I need you to use your imagination for this ok...i know its gonna be hard to believe but your just going to have to trust me. Ok?" he says.

" Ok. I'll try, but Dad...are you sure that you didnt have one to many beers tonight?" I say laughing.

"Bells! I didnt have any tonight, and i told you that your gonna want to think that im lying that ive finally fell off of my rocking chair, but Babe, you have to believe me." He says.

"ok, im sorry. How about you start from the begining." I say trying to open myself up to all the possibilities he asked me to. That there may be other beings in this world...

" Ok, well it all started when i met your mother. We met at the county fair and hit it off from there. We started dating and saw each other almost every day. One day, your mother came to me upset. She said that we couldn't see each other and that she couldnt tell me why, but that it was for my own protection. I refused to accept that, i refused to let her run away from me without a proper explanation. So, the next night i went to her house to get my answer. When i got there i snuck up to her room and went in through the window like i always had. I explained to her that i loved her and that i didn't care about my safety unless i was with her. So, she finally gave in and told me. She said that she was to be married to a man named Sir Carlisle Cullen, and that he was immortal. When she said this i asked her what she meant by immortal. She said that she meant he was a vampire. She said that her great great grandfather had signed a treaty with Carlisle's family and the treaty said that every generation of Meyer's where to be married to the Cullen generations and if you violate this treaty it means death for the rest of your family line." he says.

" What really happened the night mom died?" I say angrily.

" Your mother said that she would never marry someone who took the lives of innocents for survival, and that she wouldnt marry anyone that wasnt me. So, we faked her death and ran away. Well, five years after you were born they found her. They had been tracking her for a while, and we knew nothing about it. When i got home from work that night, you were in your crib screaming. I called for her, and she didnt answer. So, i ran to our room and there she was, on our floor, pale white, blood everywhere, a steak through her heart, but still breathing, barely hanging on, but she hung on. She told me that i had to protect you, that you could never know about any of this, and that's all she got out before she..... And ive kept my promise until now because Bells, they are coming. That's why we have to pack up and get outta here!" he says trying hard not to cry.

" Dad, im not going anywhere with you! Im going to Jacob's for the night.....I'll be back in the morning! Maybe." I yell as i start to run.

I ran to my truck, jumped in, and took off toward La Push. I didn't bother calling, I knew that Jake would't mind me coming. Plus, I didn't really care if i stayed the night, if he doesnt want me to ill sleep in the truck tonight. Wouldnt be the first time.

_**I can not believe that he would keep this from me. Maybe Jake can help me clear it up, better...Maybe he will tell me that Charlie is just going crazy. I dont know what im going to do when i get there, all i know is that i need Jacob. And I need him quick before i break down. I just dont understand any of this, and i cant help but blame my dad for everything. My mothers death. The lies. Me. The treaty. I dont know exactly why i blame him for the last one,but i just i dont know who else to blame and i need someone to let my anger out on. Maybe Jacob can help me put some logic into all of this. **_

* * *

**_OK GUYS AFTER ME STOPPING HERE YOU ARE PROBABLY PRETTY MAD, MAYBE A LIL CONFUSED BUT PLZ CONTINUE READING I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER WITH EVERY CHAPTER. PLZ REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT. KEEP IN MIND THAT I WILL BE UPDATING IT AS SOON AS IT IS POSSIBLE FOR ME. YOUR REVIEWS REALLLLY HELP SO PLZ REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS AFTER YOU READ IT . :) _**


	3. GOODBYES

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS! **

**HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY! :) **

* * *

As i pulled into the drive way Jacob came running toward the truck.

"Bells, what's wrong?! Whay are you here this late?!"

"Jake. I hope that you dont mind, but I need you." I say trying to hold back the tears.

"Bells, of sourse I dont mind. Come on lets get you inside." he says as he helps me out of the truck and swoops me into a hug.

" Jake, I really dont want to go inside, Billy wil probably have already talked to Charlie and try to convince me to go back home." I say starting to cry.

" Sh... come on, we will go out to the garage if you want, or if you want to go somewhere else we can go any where you want." he says wiping my tears away.

" The garage would be great. It's familiar, and i really need that right now." I say as we make our way down the muddy path to the garage.

Jake sits in the driver seat of the rabbit and pulls me onto his lap. He ask me what happened as he wraps hsi arms around me.

After I finish telling him everything I'm pretty much soaked in tears.

" Bells, did you say that they are after you?" he says in a worried tone.

" Yes, but they are after Charlie to...." I say stumbling around for my keys.

" Bells, where are you going?!" he says reaching for my hands.

" I was so stupid! He told me that they were coming and I left him alone, Jake! I have to go back before they get there!" i say breaking free of him and running toward my truck.

" Bells! Wait! You're not going alone! Im coming with you!" He says jumping in the truck.

When we got there the door was wide open, and there was blood every where.

_**NO! This is not real! I'm dreaming! Any moment I'll wake up and everything will be ok! **_

"Bells...."

_**No! That voice. Charlie. **_

It pulled me right back into reality. I realized that this seemed so familiar like daija vu. Like it had happened once before. Then i remembered it had. When i was five years old. Everything that id blocked from my memory as a child come flooding back to me. I remembered everything! I must have just blocked it from myself, so that i wouldnt get hurt as badly.

_**I remember. Mom was getting me ready to go surprise dad at work. She had heard something and went to the window to find out what it was. Then the window busted and a man flew through it. He grabbed my mother by her neck and said not to worry that he was only here for her right now, and that he would soon be back for my father, and his son would come for me. He told her what a mistake she had made marrying Charlie instead of him. That if she had married him, none of this would have happened. He said something to her...i couldnt hear exactly what it was but it made her angry, then before she could do anything he threw her on the floor and plunged the steak into her heart. Then he came over to me, and handed a slip of paper to me. Of course, my five year old eyes couldnt make out what it said. It was written in Italian. Wait, dad never told me anything about the busted windows or the note. **_

I ran up the stairs to his room, and i was not prepared for what i saw. Charlie, was surrounded in a pool of blood and on his forehead the words from the note the man that killed my mother gave me where ingraved. He had been stabbed with the steak everywhere but his heart. Something a killer might do to make sure the victim would die but suffer as much as possible before he did.

" Dad...I'm so sorry! I was so stupid to have left you! I promised you that i wouldnt be mad and I ran off anyways! You warned me that they were coming! If i wouldnt have ran off we would be gone by now, none of this would have happened!"I said trying to get the words out in between the gut- wrenching sobs that felt like something was eating a whole through my chest.

" Bells.....none...of this...is your fault! I...need you to...promise....." he said trying to get whatever he could out before...

" Dad...you have to stay strong! I'm not making any promises to you! That's what someone would do if you were on your death bed, but your not! You've always said it yourself we Swan's are the most hard-headed people around! We can make it through anything as long as you stick together! And that's what we do dad, we stick together! So, dont you start making any last wishes because arent you gonna feel stupid when you pull through this!" I said trying to convince myself more than himthat he could make it through this.

"Bells, we both know that Im not coming out of this. So, I want you to stop lying to yourself...it will only make it worse!" he said.

"But Dad.." i say trying to stay strong. "we're a team! How am i supposed to make it without you! You cant leave me here alone!"

" Bells...i love you!" he says.

And those where my fathers last words. The last thing he would ever say to me. He left me alone. I layed there holding my dead father thinking only one thing. That whoever did this will pay, and ill be the one who drives the steak through their heart.

"Bells! OMG! Bells,he's gone! You have to let him go" Jacob said as he ran to me and pulled me into his arms.

" Whoever did this is going to pay." I say as i push him away walk to my room and pack some clothes and all the money me and dad had in savings.

" Bells, what are you doing?! Your not going after them! I Love you! ok, I love you! And you cant leave me, not now not ever!" He said looking at me with those beautiful begging eyes.

" Jacob, I'm not fighting with you! Im going! Im going to get revenge for both of my parents! And no you cant love me! Im not going to put you in danger like my father did my mother, so you have to go home! Forget about me! And find a beautiful girl, love her, and have kids, be happy!" i say as i sling the bag over my shoulder.

" Bells, I dont want to love anyone else! Your perfect for me, I dont care about the danger! I say bring it on! We can fight this together...!" he says grabbing my wrist and looking straight into my eyes trying to make me listen.

" Jake....this is something i have to do on my own! I dont love you anymore! This has made me see that i can never love anyone else! They just die! So...move out of my way, call Billy and tell him to send someone to come pick you up!" I say pushing him aside, and grabbing our digital camera. I go back into my dads room and take a picture of the message written on his forehead.

I get in the truck as Jacob says his last words to me.

" Please dont go!"

I pull away and start on the journey that was set in motion the day Sir Carlisle Cullen killed my mother. And the journey that began when he killed my father.

* * *

**Hope you like it, please review and tell me your thoughts! I will be adding more chapters soon! **


	4. Authors Note!

Hey guys, just wanted to say sorry that I haven't posted anymore. School has started back and I haven't had much time, but as soon as I get the time I will post again.


End file.
